


Overwatch McHarem

by dperks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adults getting weird in a consensual environment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm thirsty but also straight so that eliminates 90 percent of McCree fics for me..., McCree is hung... go figure, McCree is my boy, McCree needs more love, Mostly smut some fluff, Multi, One man Bukkake, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, i warned you, there will be other characters later, unrealistic portrayal of men and women... it's smut get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dperks/pseuds/dperks
Summary: McCree needs more love so I'm going to be giving him all the love... (McCree has a huge cock and will be building up a harem of most/all the OW girls)





	Overwatch McHarem

Well… today was gonna suck.

That was the one thing Jesse McCree had been sure of when he rolled out of bed bright and early this morning. Normally his morning routine would have involved doing some work and tracking down whomever he had to “disappear” to claim his next bounty. But ever since he had answered Winston’s god damned recall his days had been filled with boredom and training. Then, to add onto his ennui McCree had awoken to a very unpleasant surprise this morning. A surprise that had him limping steadily towards the old medical bay.

McCree Hated hospitals. He avoided them at all cost his entire life but given the extenuating circumstances… he felt a visit was warranted today.

The only silver lining was that McCree at least liked this Doctor, if not her profession. As McCree limped through the automatic door he was relieved to see Angela was the only one in the wing. She sat behind her desk bent over some documents as McCree approached her desk. He had to smile, Seeing Dr. Angela Ziegler was something that would brighten anyone’s day. The Blonde, Swiss beauty was dressed professionally, a plain baby-blue blouse and well fitted black pencil skirt but she could have been wearing a hefty bag and she still would have outshone most runway models.  Her hair was up in its usual high pony tail with messy bangs hanging over her face, and she had largely forgone makeup today, but it’s not like she needed it to look good. As the clang of McCree’s spurs announced his arrival Angela looked up from her desk and a shockingly white smile appeared on her face when she saw the Cowboy standing at her desk, hat in hand.

“Mornin’ Angie.” McCree gritted. While he was happy to see his old friend, he was also in a considerable amount of discomfort and wanted to deal with his problem as soon as possible.

“Jesse!” Angela chirped happily, “good morning! What brings you here so early?” The warm smile Angela had been wearing fell away as she noticed the pained grimace on her oldest friend’s face. “Jesse Are you Okay?”

“Honesly? I’ve been better Angie.” He responded, “you got a minute to look at somethin’ fer me? It might be nothin’, but it may also be an emergency…” McCree was honestly at a loss on how to describe his issue.

“Of course Schatz, come back into the exam room.” Angela stood, concern creased her pretty face. She knew Jesse hated medical situations, if he thought it was bad it must have been terrible. She walked into one of the old exam rooms and Jesse followed her in. She didn’t fail to notice the pronounced limp Jesse was nursing.

“that’s odd” Angela thought “He hasn’t been on any missions, so he can’t be wounded…”

“Okay Jesse”, Angela said, putting on her best comforting but collected Doctor’s voice. “What exactly is the problem?”

“it’s kind of a personal thing Ange” McCree replied. “It’s uh… below the belt if you catch ma drift”

To Angela’s immense surprise McCree was blushing from having to discuss his genitals with her. She had to stop herself from laughing at the embarrassed expression on the cowboy’s face.

“Relax Jesse” Angela said chuckling. “I’m a doctor, it’s not as though yours is the first I’ve examined. Besides I’ve given you physicals before, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” Angela soothed “so come on just show me the problem, I’m sure it’s nothing”

“Well that’s kind of the thing Angela” McCree grumbled as he began unfastening his pants and hooked his thumbs in his waist. “It’s… changed since the last time you mighta seen it” McCree finished as he pushed his pants and boxers to the ground…

“Jesse I’m sure your Fin… GOTT IN HIMMEL” Angela squawked loudly as Jesse’s “problem” flopped proudly out of Jesse’s pants and slapped stiffly against his stomach before settling into its permanent posture.

McCree’s package had certainly changed since the last time Angela had gotten a good look at it. At his last physical Angela hadn’t noted anything special about McCree’s member. A little bigger that average but nothing to write home about and perfectly normal functionality wise.

But any use of the word average was past tense now, that much was certain. The fleshy monster that jutted proudly from Jesse’s crotch was massive. Angela was sure this thing would be a record holder if McCree presented it for measurements.  

The cock (that was the only word for a penis like that) that McCree presented her with was as long as her forearm and looked thicker than a soda can. It was as hard as granite and as a result projected from McCree’s body at a proud 45-degree angle that had it rising past his belly button and tilting up to stare Angela in the face. The shaft lacked McCree’s deep tan and as a result was smooth and pale. However, the fat head was an angry reddish-purple color and the entire shaft was crisscrossed with a network of prominent, throbbing blueish veins that feed the massive member the blood it needed to stay erect.  Angela also noted he was uncircumcised, his foreskin forming a short collar that circled him just under the ridge of his fat cockhead.

Angela stood stock still with a hand covering her mouth to prevent further outbursts as she examined McCree’s monolithic phallus.

“H…how long has it been like that?” she asked still somewhat cock-shocked by McCree’s grand revel.

“I woke up with it like this” McCree said, somewhat concerned by Angela’s unrestrained reaction. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say it’s not normal for a guy to wake up with a cock twice as long and three times thicker than the one he went to bed with huh?” McCree asked sarcastically.

Angela shook her head as she finally snapped out of the trance the big swinging cock had placed her under. She blushed a brilliant shade of red and chastised herself for losing her composure in front of a patient like that.

“Well…” she started. “I’ve never seen it before but… lets run some blood tests Ja?” Angela set about her task of drawing a small amount of blood and running it through a gambit of tests. While the tests ran she decided she should get some information from Jesse.

“Okay, I’m going to ask some questions Schatz, and I need you to answer honestly” Angela said picking up her chart to take notes “First, does it hurt”

McCree shrugged, “only when I tryta stuff it into my pants, it fine when it’s… out. The real problem is that it was hard when I woke up and it won’t go down. I’ve tried cold showers, unpleasant thoughts, and causing myself pain but he’s not going anywhere fast” 

Angle quickly scribbled a note. “How big is it now?”

McCree rolled his eyes “I don’t know Angie, that didn’t seem like a pressing concern this morning”

Angela looked around a moment before her eyes fell on a tape measure on the counter. “well…” Angela started. “we should take some measurements I suppose… do you know how big you where before?”

McCree looked shocked by her suggestion but answered as she walked up to him with the measuring tape “’bout 7 ½  in. long don’t really have measurement for girth” he said as Angela approached with the tape.

Angela steels herself as she looks down at the imposing member, “you just doing this for your patient and friend” she told herself inside her head. “this has nothing to do with wanting to see what it feels like…” With that justification in mind, Angela ignored the hand McCree had extended for the measuring tape and gentle grasped him by the head of his cock. 

McCree sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt the good doctor’s soft, warm hand grab his bell-end. Her hands were so dainty they didn’t stand a chance of wrapping his girth completely. Angela looked up sharply at Jesse’s gasp, she was blushing Scarlet and her eyes were wide with concern. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” she asked, concerned but not relinquishing her grasp on the pleasantly hot, smooth head of McCree’s Phallus.

“nn…no” McCree finally stuttered, after several hours of being erect it felt incredible just to be touched. “Sh..shouldn’t you be wearing gloves or something?” McCree practically begged, hoping maybe a layer of latex would make this less pleasurable and help him control himself.

If Angela could blush any harder, she did when McCree pointed out her mistake. She had wanted to feel him, skin to skin and had completely forgotten to be a doctor for a second. “We’re all out of gloves” Angela blurted out quickly. “I’m waiting for us to get a new shipment.” That was a lie, there were several brand new boxes out in the supply closet but Jesse seemed to except this answer.

“Doctor Ziegler. I feel obligated to inform you that our shipment of medical supplies arrived last week and the med-bay is fully stocked.” Angela’s heart lurched into her throat as Athena’s automated voice came out of the speaker on the wall, catching her mid lie. “t..those are the wrong kind Athena I needed to place a new order” Angela said, choosing to continue lying rather than acknowledge her blunder.

“But, Doctor Ziegler…” Athena started before Angela cut her of

“Athena! I’m with a patient right now. Shut off sensors to this room, you are breaching Jesse’s Privacy!” Angela trilled, her face now doing a good imitation of a tomato.

“Sorry about that” Angela said, unable to meet Jesse’s eyes. “Where was I?”

Angela, committed as she was, had not released Jesse’s prick helmet and she slowly pushed the mighty cock down until it was parallel to the floor. At that point she placed one end of the tape against Jesse’s pubic bone and stretched the other end out to his tip.

Angela’s eyes went wide as the tape seemed to stretch on forever. “S…seventeen and a half inches” Angela gasped utterly in awe of the massive tool in her hands. She released the tape before crouching slightly and wrapping the tape around the shaft about halfway out. “Circumference of 7 ¼ inches” Angela breathed almost reverently.

To Angela’s surprise the heat that had been in her cheeks seemed to have moved. Enticed by the handling of Jesse’s huge prick, his handsome face, and his musky smell, Angela felt a powerful slick heat begin to accumulate in her belly. As she looked up into McCree face she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

“Knock it off you little whore!” She thought to herself. “One of your closest friends came to you with a medical emergency and here you are soaking your panties in front of him.” Angela felt shame build up inside her as she crouched there cock in hand. This needed to stop, right now before she sullied her profession any farther.

Angela released McCree’s bloated cock causing it to spring back up and slap his abs loudly. Angela stood and tried to compose herself as she returned her eyes to Jesse. “I think that’s all I needed” she said still trying to pretend that had been a routine measurement. “Why don’t you get dressed and we’ll wait for the blood test to finish running.”

McCree looked almost relieved that Angela had released him, he was seconds away from losing himself to urges he wasn’t proud of. Still, the idea of painfully trying to pack his python back into his pants was not appealing.

“Think I’ll just stay undressed” McCree responded, “Not looking forward to fitting this back into my pants till I find out how to make it go down.

Angela face-palmed herself. Of course he wouldn’t want to put it away. He was limping the whole way here because of that thing. Mercy Still had some work ahead of her if she wanted to alleviate Jesse’s discomfort.

Knowing McCree had attempted several methods to tame his swelling beast Angela was left to ask about the final alternative.

“Have you tried… taking care of yourself… to make if go down?” she asked haltingly, angry that she had rallied her self-control only to be dragged into a conversation about masturbation.

“Is that safe?” McCree asked “Couldn’t I end up making it worse?”

Angela cursed herself again. Obviously he would hesitate to service himself after his cock had expanded like this. He had no idea what was going on and of course he was afraid of making it worse.

Angela worried at her lower lip with he teeth. She couldn’t leave him like this, that was obvious. But she had no idea if it was safe for him to ejaculate of not. After a moment an idea popped into her head, an idea that gnawed and gnawed at her last shreds of self-control until she found herself disregarding all previous inhibitions and deciding it was time to take action.

“You’re right Jesse” Angela said, blushing anew and stepping up to the high exam table where Jesse sat. “It should be handled by a medical professional.”

With that Angela reached out with two trembling hands and grasped Jesse’s powerful shaft in a firm grip. McCree sucked in another sharp breath as both of Angela’s hands began to pump slowly and timidly up and down his shaft.

Angela marveled at the massive flesh-tower. It was beautifully soft but also incredibly hard, like a lead pipe wrapped in a thin layer of foam. The thick branching veins pulsed and throbbed under her hand in time with McCree’s strong heart-beat. The heat of the member was astonishing to her it felt like it was just half a degree away from burning her. As her hands found a more consistent rhythm up and down Jesse’s length a thick pearly drop of pre-cum bloomed from the slit at the very tip of his cock. That drop quickly turned into a steady flow as Angela quickly found her hands covered in the sticky, slick fluid easing her passage up and down McCree’s shaft.

Angela was in her own world she was practically chocking on her own arousal at this point. He panties were soaked to the point she could easily smell her own pussy and realized with shame that Jesse could probably smell it too. Her nipples were begging to be let free, having twisted themselves into hard knots at the peaks of her breasts. He nipples were so hard she was amazed they didn’t slice right through the soft padding of her bra and present themselves for attention.

An overwhelming swamp of emotions churned within Angela’s Stomach. Of course, there was arousal, but the was also shame and embarrassment, and even a sick pride at the level of sexual tension she had aroused in McCree. The emotions roiled in her gut like an icy slush, but it was overwhelmed by the heat built up in her core. She was too far gone to stop now… and she didn’t want to. 

Angela was finally pulled from he own thoughts and feelings when she felt a large hand settle softly on the back of her head, just under her ponytail. When her eyes snapped up to Meet Jesse’s Angela expected to see embarrassment or discomfort or even anger reflected on her cowboy’s face. What she saw was a surprise, Jesse Was smiling.

“Never expected you to lose yourself like this Angie” McCree chuckled his smile widening further. “Glad to see your enjoying yourself.”

“wha…what do you mean? This is a medical procedure I’m not enjoying anything” Angela stuttered, grasping for a response.

“lie to yourself all you want Angie.” McCree responded. “But if your gonna do something I reckon you should do it right.” With that McCree applied Gentle pressure on the back of Angela’s head. Gentle enough she could have resisted if she wanted to… she didn’t.

McCree sighed happily as Angela’s slick pink tongue snaked out and licked a broad stroke across the underside of his cock head. Angela was lost immediately; the soft heat blooming across her tongue, the salty musk of pre-cum, the pleasant throbbing of the veiny prick…she wanted more of all of it.

McCree’s pleasure grew even more as Angela parted her pouty, pink lips and clamped them down over the very tip of McCree’s crown. A small drop of pre oozed out and painted her tongue causing Angela to moan at the taste. McCree groaned as he watched Angela part her lips as far apart as she could and begin moving down his tall shaft in earnest.

Angela was immediately overwhelmed with the size of the massive pole invading her mouth. She was able to fit his girth in her mouth (barely) but her jaw creaked from the effort and her mouth and check were packed just get trying to get the head in. But Angela Ziegler was not a quitter. This dick was getting sucked one way or another. Angela kept pushing forward gagging and sputtering for breath occasionally, but she was making good progress. When McCree’s head hit the spongy barrier of Angela’s tonsils she braced herself and mad a strong push. McCree groaned her name as her throat gave way, allowing his cock to pop into her throat.

That was the point where Angela came for the first time.

It wasn’t a huge orgasm, just a gentle warmth blooming across her body while she moaned and gagged on Jesse’s shaft, her desperate pussy was clenching and grasping at nothing in its desire to be filled. After her orgasm Angela drew back to recover, letting Jesse’s hard pole pop from her lips while she drew in several deep breaths.

“Scheisse!” Angela swore smiling up at McCree from where she kneeled at his feet. The massive pole she had just disgorged was wet up to about the ten-inch mark. That meant Angela had seven more inches to go before she could truly claim to have tamed this beast.

“Now how can I suck the rest of you?” Angela giggled as she spoke directly to McCree’s cock.

“Don’t push yourself Angie” McCree said kindly as he stroked his fingers gently through her hair. “You already took more than I thought anyone could.”

As though a cartoon light-bulb went on over her head Angela brightened considerably. “You’re right Schatz, I shouldn’t push myself.” As she said this she reached out and grabbed both of McCree’s hands and placed them on the back of her head. “You should push me instead!”

With that Angela re-impaled herself of McCree’s pole quickly taking him back down to the ten-inch mark. Looking up at McCree with determination Angela nodded (as much as she could). McCree saw the desire in her eyes and so he pulled her down his shaft hard and thrusted his hips out towards her face. Angela squealed happily as she felt her throat give way and stretch to accommodate the rest of Jesse’s shaft. Before either of them knew it Angela’s cute button nose was buried into Jesse’s sparse pubic hair and his heavy nuts rested on her chin.

Angela’s eyes shone with pride as she felt nearly a foot and a half of thick cock throb in her gullet. She didn’t have time to pat herself on the back however because Jesse immediately began sliding out of her throat before driving forward again, pounding into her throat and giving her the hardest, deepest face-fucking anyone had ever received. 

Angela relished this treatment her whole body went slack, her eyes rolled back, and she underwent several more small orgasms a Jesse powered in and out of her mouth. By the time Jesse began warning her of his release she was barely able to comprehend what he was saying. However, she didn’t want to waste this opportunity so reluctantly she pushed off Jesse’s hips, sliding off him till only his fat head remained in her mouth. Her hands came up and began stroking him, using the copious throat slime he was coated in as lubricant.

When Jesse finally warned her of the impending release Angela only looked up at him with his shaft in her mouth and screamed “GIVTF ITH THU MEEH”

When the first rope of cum rocket out of McCree’s cock Angela was nowhere near prepared for the volume of the emission. As soon as he released Angela’s cheeks bulged comedically as they were immediately stuffed to bursting with Jesse’s thick spunk. Angela tried in vain to swallow the massive release but was quickly overwhelmed. Two thick jets spurted from her nostrils as the flow backed up through her sinuses, that was the final straw. With her nose flooded Angela had to pull off the still spurting cock to breathe. The first spurt outside her orifice launched heavily into Angela’s bangs filling her hair with thick clumps of cum. The next several glued her eyes shut and left long streams of cum running from her hair-line over her eyes and cheeks down to her lips and chin. McCree finally got his shaft under control and direct his last dozen spurts down into Angela’s heaving cleavage and ruining her shirt with hot trails of sticky seed. 

When McCree’s orgasm finally subsided Angela was painted white from her tits to the top of her head. She had to swallow several times to clear her mouth and throat of the initial ropes of cum before she could wipe enough from the pools of cum around her eyes to see. In the end, World famous medical prodigy Angela Ziegler was crouched in a puddle of her own slick, covered in more cum than 20 ordinary men could produce at one time.

When Angela looked up at McCree she noticed his cock didn’t seem to have wilted in the least. “Good” she thought “time to get mine.”

While McCree was apologizing for the mess her made of her Angela was busy stripping off the rest of her clothes. Once she was as naked as the day she was born she walked over to the exam table and bent over it, pressing her tits into the cool paper covered surface and presenting herself in all her glory. McCree was momentarily struck speechless as he admired the taught round cheeks that formed the most incredible ass he had ever seen. Angela’s position caused the Phat cheeks to part giving McCree a clear view of Angela’s pussy. It was perfect, smooth pale lips blossoming open to revel the sticky, pink, glistening insides of a slick and ready pussy.

As McCree took his place behind her Angela smiled over her should at him. “If you hold back on me now I’ll never forgive you Jesse” she panted as she braced herself against the table. Never one to deny a lady something she wanted McCree nocked the head of his shaft into her soft lips, running it over her slit to collect the juices there to ease his entrance. Once he was lubed enough McCree pressed forward allowing the top of his head to pop into Angela’s opening. Angela groaned, and McCree’s metal hand came up to grab her by the shoulder and his flesh hand reached up and grabbed a tight handful of her ponytail as he widened his stance and prepared to enter her.

“You sure you want it all at once Darlin?” McCree asked before he committed fully. “it’s not to late to back out”. Angela twisted her head as far as his grip on her hair would allow and responded with three simple words…

“FUCK ME COWBOY!”

McCree grinned and lurched forward. Angela’s tight, slick walls parted before his cock like it was a battering ram. His first push managed to slot about 8 inches into her tight chamber Angela screamed like a banshee as her first crashing Orgasm washed over her just from being penetrated. McCree watched in awe as Angie’s ass and twitched and popped unconsciously as she thrashed on the exam table. Her clutching walls grasped and pulled at his length as though her body was demanding he enter her deeper… So he did.

Backing out a few inches McCree slammed forward again this time the barrier of Angie’s Cervix couldn’t handle the force and gave way allowing McCree access to her Holiest-of-holies. An all new orgasm washed over Angela as she felt her cervix being penetrated. McCree’s cock bottomed out and the front of McCree’s hips slapped against her ass. Pinning her to the table as she bucked and thrashed on his nearly 18 inch cock.

With her body acclimated to his size McCree saw no need to hold back and started pounding into her with all he had. His cock withdrew and reentered with long 15-16 inch strokes. Every vein, ridge, and bump on his shaft made itself known as he powered continuously through her tight cunt and into the soft promised land of her unprotected womb.

Angela had ceased to recognize the passage of time. Their session had basically turned into one huge continues orgasm that wracked her body and made her sob brokenly with pleasure. At one point she became aware that McCree flipped her over onto her back and stopped thrusting. As her senses returned she saw his smiling face come into focus looming over her. She was on her back with her legs pushed up to her chest and her ankles on Jesse’s shoulders. As she looked down their bodies she could see where they were joined. McCree only had the very head inside her as he held himself over her. She was suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was in this position. With her cheeks spread and her anus and pussy fully exposed to the air by McCree’s full mating-press.

As Angela looked into Jesse’s face she could help but smile at her handsome friend. She craned her neck up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Both of their lips parted to allow the others tongue access to the soft, slick mouths within. When they finally parted both were breathless and staring at each other with genuine affection written plainly on their faces. Angela looked down again at the massive pillar still just barely nocked into her lips and looked back to Jesse.

“why’d you stop” she asked with curiosity written across her face.

“you fainted” McCree chuckled dryly. “wanted you to be awake to enjoy THIS!

With that McCree drove back into her body using his full weight to dive the hard flesh spike deep into her core from above. Angela screamed in joy at being filled so completely again but Jesse quickly silenced her with another deep kiss as he kept slaming into her. The second session also evolved into a series of powerful orgasms for Angela, but she managed to retain focus this time and really enjoy each one individually.

Jesse loved watching Angela thrash beneath him. The way she screamed happily with each new orgasm. The way her legs went stiff and her back arched up to meet him. Their bodies melted together in pleasure in a way McCree never wanted to end. Alas, all good thing come to an end and Jesse finally felt his second end of the day fast approaching.

“Angie, I’m getting’ close” McCree gasped as he started to pull out of her tight tunnel. Angela’s eyes suddenly went wide in panic like a startled animal. Her legs quickly shot out locking tightly around McCree’s waist and pulling him back into her. Her arms likewise came up to wrap around his back and pull him down into her so she could kiss him again.

“Finish inside me” she gasped, begging for some more of the seed that already pooled in her tummy and coated her face and chest. 

McCree recoiled slightly but didn’t stop railing her. “Are you pilled up?” he asked, looking for any reason for it to be okay to cum into the soft heat of her body.

“Yeah” Angela lied, she wasn’t going to let him back out now. Besides it would be fine it was one of her her safe days and there was always morning after pills.

“Angie are you sure abou…”

“JESSE FUCKING MCCREE YOU CUM STRAIGHT INTO MY BABY MAKER RIGHT NOW OR YOU’LL NEVER FEEL THIS PUSSY AGAIN!” Angela screamed at the top of her lungs as she crested her final full orgasm of the evening.

“FUCKKK” McCree shouted as well forgetting his question as he hilted himself into Angela’s hot, unprotected womb and started cumming. McCree no longer cared about the status of Angela contraception efforts. His eyes rolled back, and his balls tightened as the tight coil of pleasure in his belly snapped and his orgasm overtook him. His cock lurched heavily as it spat its load deep into Angela’s body. Angela cooed happily as she felt the rushing warmth flood her body and she had another small orgasm just from the knowledge that her womb was being repainted with Jesse’s seed. Eventually the volume of cum got to be too much and Angela moaned happily as she felt Jesse’s spunk leak from the tight, pink seal her pussy formed around his cock and trickled down her ass crack.  

Finally, it was over and to the surprise of both of them McCree’s cock finally wilted and slipped out of Angela’s well stretched pussy. Scooping her up in his arms McCree spun them around so he could rest on the table with Angie draped bonelessly on top of him. Angela felt surprising at ease with Jesse’s arms wrapped around her after their mind-bending fuck session. She nuzzled into his chest and thought “just a little break, then we’ll get cleaned up and check the tests.” But as she started snoozing on McCree’s chest she heard him murmur softly “I love you Angie.” As she looked up into the soft honey eyes looking down at her Angela blushed gently and smiled. “I know” she replied, “I love you too dummy.”

A little over an hour later and no one would know about the escapade that just took place. Both lovers had showered and changed. McCree’s cock had, surprisingly, gone back to a normal size upon going flaccid. And the room had been cleaned and tidied thoroughly.

Angela finally come back from the adjacent blood lab with the result of his bloodwork in her hand. McCree noticed amusedly that he had been limping when he showed up but now Angela was the one walking a little funny.

“We’ll I have good news and bad news” Angela said, holding up the papers. “I know what caused your growth spurt and it’s probably not harmful” she continued. “The bad news is it’s probably permanent”

McCree blinked “care to elaborate” he drawled slowly.

“Remember in Tel Aviv when you lost all that blood and needed a transfusion? Jack was the donor and through him you got exposed to the gene mods that were used in the Enhanced Soldier Program. It appears that the gene mods interacted uniquely with something in your genetic code. Somehow the dormant gene mods were activated, so essentially you have the same mods as the ESPs. That actually makes since given how fit and healthy you are DESPITE HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BODY.” Angela finished pointedly staring daggers at the cigar McCree had just placed between his teeth. “Anyway, the mods reacted uniquely to something in you that led to your ‘growth spurt’. I’m afraid gene therapy is permanent, we may harm you more trying to correct it then by leaving it alone, so I suggest we monitor you but doing nothing for now.” She finished.

“So it’ll go back to full size next time I get hard then” McCree surmised

“yes” Angela Confirmed. “Apparently the only one way to alleviate your erections is by orgasming so really we only have one course of action.”

“What’s that?” McCree asked    

“You need to pack your bags” Angela said flatly

“What the hell Angie, one roll in the hay and you’re already kicking me to the curb?” Jesse groused.

“No Schatz” Angela said shyly. “Pack your bags so they can be moved up to my quarters” Angela said blushing and stubbing her toe on the floor. “Unless you don’t want to, I just think it’d be best for me to keep an eye on you, and I’m head of medical so my quarters are bigger If we’re going to be living together, a… and you said you loved me so…” Angela realized she had been rambling and drifted off when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

Smiling down at her McCree chuckled at Angie’s adorable discomfort “you sure you can handle living with me” he whispered. “I may need a lot of lookin’ after” he finished suggestively.

“Trust me Jesse” Angela said, grinning up at him and leaning in for a kiss “I’m a doctor”

**Author's Note:**

> Same rules as always I love comments/suggestions/and constructive criticism. Just do me a solid and don't be an asshole. Thanks ┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓
> 
> PSA Don't be stupid; wear condoms, trust me when I tell you nothing will bring your life to a screeching halt faster then a baby you don't want.


End file.
